Sir Killalot/Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem
Sir Killalot (sometimes known simply as Killalot or Sir K) was one of the largest and most famous House Robots from the UK TV show Robot Wars. Initially designed to resemble an alien knight, he was armed with a set of hydraulic cutting jaws (initially derived from the 'jaws of life' used to rescue people from road accidents) and a rotating drill lance, each mounted on hydraulically-operated arms. Debuting in Series 2, Sir Killalot appeared in every subsequent series of Robot Wars, including the international and rebooted series. Along with the other four House Robots used in Series 3, Sir Killalot made his video game debut in Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem, and would ultimately appear in all five Robot Wars-based video games released during the original run. Appearance and Armament As Metal Mayhem is based on Series 3, Sir Killalot's appearance in the game represents the form he took for the latter series. Due to the Game Boy Color's graphical limitations, the in-game arenas and robots could not be replicated with the level of detail present in other games, and this is also apparent in Sir Killalot's depiction in-game. In spite of these limitations, Sir Killalot's form in Metal Mayhem is distinguishable as his real life counterpart, which featured a smaller set of hydraulic pincers in this series in addition to his lance. Both the pincers and lance are clearly visible in the game, although the former can only be seen from side views. The pincers are noticeably more rounded in appearance than those on the real-life Sir Killalot, although they still open and close whenever the arms move. Sir Killalot also looks shorter and flatter in the game than in real-life, while his blue colour scheme is replaced with a pale, somewhat bluish or purplish grey. However, his distinctive head, tracks, exo-skeleton and top spikes are all present. In arena-based modes, Sir Killalot is located in the bottom-left Corner Patrol Zone (CPZ). Both of his arms continually move up and down during battles, although some side-on sprites show the pincer arm as having the capacity to thrust forwards and backwards instead. As with other House Robots, Sir Killalot turns to face robots if they pass his CPZ but not enter it. If a robot enters his CPZ, however, he will rush over to the robot and move his lance and claw arms up and down, damaging the affected competitor. He will also follow competitors around his CPZ and attack them. Differences from Real Life *Sir Killalot's pincers are a purely aesthetic feature and do not act as a slicing weapon. Instead, the pincers open and close while the arm moves simultaneously. *Similarly, his lance does not spin round; instead, its function in Metal Mayhem is more akin to that of an overhead weapon. *Sir Killalot is considerably smaller in the game, and is far too small, as some of the other competitors and House Robots are actually larger than him. *Sir Killalot's colour scheme in the game is a pale bluish or purplish grey, in contrast to his blue colour scheme in real-life. Category:House Robots in Metal Mayhem